The 2nd Generation of MR
by FlightbyWriting
Summary: The flocks children get taken by erasers, so when they escape after a year the set of to find them and reunite. along the way they meet the cullens:D
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fan Fic. So please review and tell me if I do a good job!!!!!

~FlightbyWriting

**The 2nd Generation of M.R.**

**Chapter.1**

**-----Emeralds POV-----**

"Emerald! Em, Wake up!" said Adrian.

I Groaned but got to my feet only to trip over Clover and land on Arimina. She grunted and pushed me off. I sat up and glared at Adrian and he smirked at me. Standing up, I yelled "Up and atom, guys, lets get the flock out of here!"

I looked around the cave we were in and found the food we had and started to eat. They all crowded around me and ate in silence. We had just escaped from the school after getting caught by erasers, not seeing are parents for a year, and being tested on like lab rats. Now , after getting out of there, we were determined to find them again.

I really miss my mom, Max, and dad, Fang. Clover stopped talking after we got caught, and I hope we find Ella and Iggy, so I can here her sweet voice again. Sky's parents are Nudge and Alec, and Nudge used to take me shopping a lot. I miss her. Arimina always cries at night, her soft, heart-broken sobs make me want to cry to. She loves Gazzy and Isabelle very much. Adrian, he looks so much like his mom, Angel, and dad, Dimitri.

That is what got me the courage to help them escape from The School. Poor Clover. When we were little, we all played with each other. Some of are moms and dads were in a flock together, and that's how mine met.

After we ate I got up and jumped out of the cave. I let myself freefall about five feet, the unfurled my wings. It felt good to stretch them out after sleeping so long. We were heading over Washington when I stopped. In front of us were ten erasers.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Dun Dun Dun Dun!!!!!!!**

**If you want to know what happens next… REVIEW!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chap.2

-----Em's POV-----

**The erasers had these huge clumsy looking wings and, for once, I was glad mine were small. I flew forward smashing my feet into the chest of the one in front of me. My fist connected with its mouth and blood dribbled down its chin. It dropped a few feet then came up and hit me in the stomach. I instinctively kicked it in the head and it flew off. I looked around and saw Adrian and Sky matching kick for kick and Arimina doing fine on her own. **

**Wait. Where's Clover! I saw her falling really fast through the trees, so I swooped down as fast as I could and grabbed her just before she hit the ground. Her creamy white wings were covered in blood. To my horror I saw two tiny bullet wounds on both her wings. "Retreat!" I called to the others and we flew through the trees losing the erasers. I landed in a clearing and heard thunder and lighting. **_**To hard to fly in with Clover being injured**_** I though to myself. So I landed on the ground and put her head in my lap, stroking her hair and murmuring to her soothingly. "Will she be okay?" I heard Arimina whimper. "I- I don't know" I whispered. **_**Of course she'll be fine. She has too. We have to find Iggy and Ella and- **_**"Um, is she okay?" I heard a voice like wind chimes speak. I looked up to see a small female with pixie hair and strange eyes. "Stay away" I said in a threatening voice.**

" **I can help you. I'll get her medical treatment." She said again.**

" **No hospitals" I snapped. "There's no need for a hospital. Just come to my house."**

"… **Fine. Adrian help me pick her up." I gave orders to them to stay by me. "Follow me" she chimed. We walked at least two miles through the woods till we came to a big house. Two beautiful guys came out with the same eye color as the pixie, followed by three really big wolves.**

**I wrapped my wings protectively in front of Clover and saw their eyes widen.**

**I proudly say my flock Display their wings and smiled as Adrian growled. They put there hands up and I peeked at Clover to see a puddle of blood under her wings. The girl walked up slowly and said," its alright, they can help." Still frightened I tucked my wings behind my back and ordered the flock to do the same. A man with whitecoat clothes on came forward and cautiously checked her pulse. " Is this a natural pulse?" he said sounding puzzled. "yes, we have avian blood in are blood so are pulse is fast." **

"**Bring her inside" he whispered. I followed him into the big house and to a medical table. Carefully setting her down and watching him insert a needle in her arm *wince*. He picked up tweezers and plucked the bullets out of her wings. After he was done I saw Clover open her eyes and look at me. I almost started crying. We all hugged her and it was very emotional. "she'll have to stay here for a week-" " two days" I cut in. At the same moment A big teenager came in and met eyes with Clover. He got this weird expression that turned into, I don't know, like loving. It lasted for a minute and then whispered" I think I just imprinted."**

**An older brunette haired girl said, " you just did what Seth!"**

"**I think I just imprinted" he repeated.**


End file.
